


White War

by PrincessofTor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Timed Fic, a bit of fluff and a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is coming...and with it War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White War

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Timed-Challenge with the Theme: Cold at the Yamane_Ayano community on Livejournal.  
> All the characters belong to the awesome Yamane Ayano. I'm just borrowing them (again).

The note was short and sweet. ‘Winter is coming’. 

Yoh chuckled as he laid the piece of paper down on the table and began dressing. Somebody had been watching too much ‘Game of Thrones’. He had been expecting the invitation some time now and as the moon rose over the snow covered landscape, he knew tonight was the night.

It had been a good two years with Feilong and Tao. Fei had finally forgiven him and after one night of serious drinking, the two had finally decided that they belonged together. He knew it wouldn’t last; Feilong was nothing but unpredictable and that annoying Russian certainly wasn’t giving up, but he hoped that maybe they would have a little time of peace together. Tao was growing quickly and seemed to blossom with encouragement from both men and Yoh had even dared to think of Tao as his son too. 

Finally dressed, Yoh made his way quietly down the stairs. As he stepped into the darkened great room of the house, a slight movement caught his eye. Feilong, dressed all in black with his hair in a high ponytail, moved silently forward until he was chest to chest with Yoh.

“You’re ready?”

“Yes. Where is Tao?”

“In position. The others have arrived. The fight is imminent.”

Yoh nodded and kissed familiar lips. “To victory.” Feilong smiled and slipped away.

“To victory.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tao lay in the soft snow, his glove covered hands piling his ammunition to the side. The moon had moved behind a cloud making the landscape darker for a few moments. He had been waiting for this moment, waiting to prove to his Father that he was a man. He was excited and the anticipation was starting to get to him. His eyes surveyed the landscape beyond his bunker. No movement except for the soft breeze making the naked branches of the large trees sway gently. He waited and watched. Waited and…wait, was that movement? He wished he had picked up the night vision goggles from the armory but he thought that would be cheating. Yes, that was movement. Finally! He picked up the ammunition beside him and aimed. Just then the clouds moved and the moon glowed brightly down on the tousled blonde hair of his enemy. Tao stood up from his hiding place and threw, the snowball hitting his target on the top of his head. Said target, Akihito, returned the shot but missed. As Tao moved up from his bunker to deliver another shot, a snowball flew from a snow drift on his right hitting him square in the chest. 

Across the field, Yoh watched as a dark figure launched itself from the shadows, moving swiftly towards the spot that the last snowball had come from. Yoh moved to flank Feilong, both of them intending to capture their enemy quietly. As Tao righted himself, he and Akihito began exchanging a flurry of snowballs amid gleeful laughter.

Feilong and Yoh slipped quietly (and in unison) behind their enemy’s position only to find it empty. As they both moved in opposite directions, several snowballs came flying at them from another location, hitting both in the back. Both men whirled around and returned fire but again their enemy was gone. Feilong cursed under his breath and took cover, deciding on his next strategy. Yoh began to creep quickly towards Akihito’s location in hopes of drawing the final competitor, Asami out of hiding. 

“I thought you were an assassin. Lost your touch?” came the low voice behind Feilong who found himself quickly pushed face first in the snow. He broke loose and flipped over scowling at Asami.

“Bastard” Feilong growled and Asami chuckled.

“You sound like Akihito.”

Asami left the Chinese man sputtering in the snow as he leaped over the snow bank and ran for Yoh who had just reached Akihito’s position. Asami tacked Yoh as Yoh tackled Akihito. Yoh froze at the growl behind him. He was lifted bodily and shoved aside as Asami picked Akihito out of the snow.

“I think it’s a draw.” Feilong said as he crossed the field along with a smirking Tao.

“No, I win.” Asami said confidently.

“On what grounds?” Feilong asked as he watched Yoh stand and dust the snow off of his pants. Feilong was momentarily distracted by the sight.  
Asami started to answer but was interrupted by a smiling Tao.

“Actually, I won.” Tao said brightly.

“And, why is that?” Asami asked.

“Because I’m the last man standing.” Tao said. 

Asami, Akihito, Feilong and Yoh looked at each other. Feilong started laughing as he put his arm around Tao. “He’s right.” Fei said. “Asami tackled everyone else. Tao is the last man standing.”

Everyone agreed (including Asami). After a round of congratulations, Akihito suggested they have a post war celebration with hot chocolate which they all agreed to (except Asami who choose his usual Scotch).

Later in their room, Feilong watched Yoh as he stepped out of the shower. Yoh dropped the towel and his dark eyes looked up to see Feilong studying him. 

“Come here.” Feilong said with a growl, his hand moving suggestively over his body. Yoh smiled and moved forward.

“My pleasure.” 

XXXXXXXXXXX

In his room Tao smiled up at the ceiling. He had such a good time tonight. He still couldn’t believe everyone accepted his invitation. When he had brought up the snowball fight to Akihito in one of their frequent texts, Akihito wasn’t sure Asami would agree but he did as did Yoh and Feilong. Tao knew he would have to make a decision soon about where he wanted his life to go but for now he could still be a kid.  
He closed his eyes and happily drifted off to sleep.

Victorious.


End file.
